Chaotix Times
by EspebeFanFTW
Summary: With the chaotix back from their holdiday things have been going slow. Too slow. The chaotix in need of a job , Your answers don't just fall from the sky. Well , it seems this time it has. With Tom falling from the sky. The Chaotix have to be able to get along with their new clients aswell , but it gets harder. Chaos will happen , and boy , they'll be in for it.
1. From the sky

Chapter one.

Back at the Chaotix Detective Agency...

Vector was sleeping on the lounge , it appeared he was sleep talking. Charmy and Holly had walked over to Vector and Observed the sight. Holly started randomly laughing like she couldn't control it. Charmy then looked at her. "shush! You'l wake him..." He said pointing at Vector.

He was still asleep , he started mumbling some stuff. He couldn't talk propably due to his face being stuffed into the pillow.

Charmy looked. "er...whats he saying?"

Holly scratched her head. "hold on , I can translate Idiot..."

Charmy laughed A little bit as Holly Inspected Vector as he mumbled.

"hmm..." She said "...He appears to be saying something about-" She would continue but the door opened slightly. "...holy crap..." She grabbed Charmy by the Arm and jumped over behind a bench.

Espio and Phoebe walked in the room. Phoebe appeared to be blushing a little bit.

"...oh...It's just them...Espebio..." She said squinting. "But what are they up to...?" She asked herself.

"MAYBE THEIR GOING TO GO TO THE MOON!" Charmy shouted while jumping up from the bench. Holly grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"SHUT UP CHARMY! YOU WANT THEM TO KNOW WERE SPYING ON THEM!?"

Phoebe starred at them from where she was standing. "...er...What are they doing?"

Espio shut his eyes and crossed his arms. "...hopefully it's not the same incident as last tuesday..."

She turned to him. "What happened last tuesday?"

He opened one eye and looked at her. "...Charmy thought he was an Elephant..."

She looked back at Charmy and Holly. "...What the hell...How did he-"

"-You don't want to know...trust me..." He walked off into the kitchen and went through the fridge then sighed.

Phoebe shrugged and walked into her room.

Holly seen the two leave and took her hand off Charmy and starred at him.

Charmy awkwardly laughed a little bit , flying off slowly as he did.

Espio came out of the kitchen and walked over to Vector and started shaking him. "wake up! Vector! C'mon Vector! Wake up!"

Vector grunted as he turned onto his back and starred at Espio. "What!?"

Espio sighed. "We only have some old milk and tuna left in the kitchen , we need food..."

Holly had heard Espio and ran up to him. "What!? Were out of food!?"

Espio facepalmed and sat down.

Vector scratched his head. "...er..."

Espio looked back at him. "We need more food Vector , but for that we obviously need money...soo..."

Holly stopped her rampage she starred at Vector.

"...We need a job to do...And we need you to get up off your ass!" He said in an annoyed matter while kicking him softly in the leg. "Get up!"

Vector got up and grabbed Espio's face in his Hand. "...shut up Espio..."

Espio stoppd. He knew he wasn't allowed to hurt him...much atleast...he could get kicked out...After all , Vector ran the agency. "..." He went silent , thinking what to do in this situation.

Phoebe came back out of her room with a drawing book and a pencil. She walked down the hallway and seen Vector holding Espipos face , she dropped her Book and Pencils. "ah!? Vector!? What the hell are you doing!?"

Vector looked over to Phoebe and shrugged.

"Let go of his face!"

Vector sighed. "fine..." He let go of Espios face. "happy?"

Phoebe picked up her pencil and book. "yes , actually..." and she walked outsied the back door and sat outside under the apple tree that , unfortunatly , had no apples.

Espio looked back at Vector and turned away and started walking. "...tomorrow we start looking around for jobs Vector...we can't go on like this forever you know..."

Vector yawned and crossed his arms. "...well...Isn't someone acting like the leader..."

Espio stopped and cluched his right fist. "...well...If I was...I would be doing a better job then YOU atleast!" He then walked out and sat under the tree with Phoebe. "bah...Stupid Vector..." He mumbled under his breath. He cluched his fist even harder but then he released it's hardness a little.

She looked at him. "geez...Er...Is he always like that?"

He looked at her. "...Not always...Just when he's in a terrible mood..."

She looked at him. "well...Just don't let it get to you...ok..."

He just closed his eyes and put his arms behind his back. "...I'll try..." and he sighed.

She smiled a bit. "good~" She turned bac to her drawing and continued.

Espio couldn't help but look over her shoulder and see what she was drawing. He observed her for a minute.

She laughed. "I see you are watching me..." She showed the picture to him "What do you think?"

He grabbed the book and looked at the picture. It was a picture of him. "...nice..."

She grabbed her book back. "If you don't mind I would like to finish."

He nodded and let go. He just sat there and looked around. It seemed he was about to talk but nothing came out. He tried again. "So Phoebe..."

She looked at him. "yeah?"

"...well..." He looked over to see Charmy and Holly in the bushes. "a-hey! Is that Charmy and Holly!?" He pointed to the two. They quickly ran for it immediatly.

Phoebe smiled and laughed. "yeah! I think it was!"

He smiled a bit and mumbled to himself. "seeing you smile could make me..."

Phoebe looked at him and blushed a bit. "...oh...It...does?"

His eyes widened. "Did I say that outloud!?"

She nodded. "yes , you did!"

He blushed even more. "oh , S-Sorry! I..."

She scratched her head and looked away. "oh...erm...You don't have to be...I guess...It's sweet...ish...I think..."

He looked away.

Phoebe laughed a little bit. "Sometimes I Think that My life is a series of awkward moments..."

"I can see why..."

She nodded and went quiet. There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes. Phoebe went back to her drawing as Espio watched. He kept watching untill a leaf fell on his horn. He looked at it and grinned. He reached for Phoebes arm "hey Phoebe...check this out..."

She turned and seen the leaf balancing on his horn She smiled and looked at it. "I wonder how long it will stay on there..."

Espio shrugged and went off balance a little bit. The leaf started tipping over. "oh , well , looks like it's gone now"

"Hang on..." She placed her stuff down and got the leaf from next to him. She picked it up and sat it back ontop of his horn. "Its cute...but it's not the same..."

He smiled. His tail started flickering a little . He closed his eyes and tried to stop smiling , but he couldn't. He just shut his eyes even harder.

She seen him trying not to smile. _aw...He's just so cute...I..._ , She thought to herself. "ah..." She moved closer towards him a little.

out the front of the Chaotix detective Agency...

Vector was leaning against the wall thinking to himself.

_bah! Espio...What does he know? nothing. That's what...but...I guess the Chaotix haven't really done a job since Phoebe showed up...You know what...now that I think of it the last time we had a job was when Phoebe needed our help...Crap...I need to find a job for us and fast..._

He had looked up as he heard something. It sounded like screaming. "huh?" He didn't see anyone. He then heard screaming again.

"LOOK OUT!" The male voice shouted.

Vector looked up and the next thing he knew he was down on the ground. "HEY!" Vector shouted pulling whoever landed on him off him. He grabbed him by the arm.

A brown hedgehog with red markings was hanging by his arm. He was also wearing bkack shoes , plain white gloves and a baseball cap. He looked down at the ground, He looked up at him to see it was Vector. "...wha...Vector...?"

Vector dropped him on the ground. "TOM!? THE HELL!?"

Holly had run out the front door with Charmy at the sound of them screaming. She was carrying a sack but then dropped it. "TOM!?"

"...y-yeah...I...uhg..." He had scratches and marks all over his legs and his right arm. He nearly fell over but landed on the wall face first. His face had some blood on it and he then closed his eyes and passed out.

"CRAP!" Holly screamed. "VECTOR WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Vector looked just as shocked as she was "I DONT KNOW! One minute Im standing here , the nex he lands on me! i...uh...Holly?" He looked around but seen no-one.

Holly had taken Tom inside with Charmy. Charmy had started poking tom.

"Stop it!" Holly slapped him and got a bottle of water and placed it next to him.

"boy...I wonder what happened to him...He looks beat up badly..."

Holly nodded "yeah..I know..."


	2. New Clients?

Later...

Tom was now awake. He had bandages covering his wounds now. He still looked like he could pass out any second.

"Geez Tom , what happened to you? Your a mess!" Vector said waving his hand in tha air.

Tom sighed. "I wish I knew. One minute I was trying to kill Eggman , the next I end up flying through the air...I seen someone though..."

"who?"

"Not sure...They looked weird though..."

Charmy walked over. "hey Tom! Is there anything you need?"

Tom starred at Charmy.

"Maybe you want Espio's diary!"

Tom grinned. "sure , you do that Charmy..."

"yay!" Charmy was about to fly off but he stopped as Vector grabbed him by the wing. "ow!ow!ow! Vector! lemmego!"

Vector picked him up by the wing. "Charmy , your not going through anyones Journals , got it?"

Charmy started nodding as the pain grew in his wing. Vector let go as Charmy fell to the floor face first.

"ow!"

Tom hid a laugh with a grin and smirked at the sight.

Vector stopped and sat back down. There was a knock at the door. "huh?" Vector looked over at the door. The knock stopped. He thought it was his imagination , he was the only one that had seemed to notice it. He decided to ignore it.

Then there was a voice. "Hello!?" and the knock continued.

Vector looked back at the door , but this time with everyone else looking.

"someones here...?" He asked himself.

Tom looked surprised. "who would want to come to THIS old rotten junk pile of a house!?"

Vector looked a little annoyed at Tom and sighed. "propably a client!"

Holly looked at Charmy and Charmy limped over to the door.

"oh , sorry , I forgot you guys were still in buisness!" Tom said looking the other way.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean!?"

"You know well enough what it means!"

"Whay you little...!"

"Vector! We have a girl at the door!"

Vector stopped and walked over to Charmy and Holly grabbing the door off them. "Yeah , Yeah! Who is it-" He stopped as he seen the light orange cat with a bun in her hair , a white shirt like coat , light blue pants and glasses. He also seen the little Chao fly up to his face and land on his head."uh..." He said as he starred at the chao.

"Mia! Get off him!" The cat told the little Chao. The chao took a minute to understand what she had said then flew off Him. The cat smiled nervously. "ah...sorry about that...Ive only had her a few years and she was a wild chao..."

Holly pushed Vector out of the way. "Welcome to the Chaotix detective agency ma'am!"

Charmy then pushed Holly out of the way "Now why are you here!?"

The cat's face turned from a nervous smile to a look of depression.

Vector pushed both Holly and Charmy out of the way as he walked through.

"hey! Whatcha doing!? Don't!" The two whined as Vector pushed them.

"Come in...but be carefull...they bite..." He pointed to Charmy who was trying to chase his stinger while Holly was cheering him on and Tom who was starring at Vector.

They sat down and the chao walked over to Tom and started poking his arm.

"so ma'am-"

"-abby-"

"-Abby...What brings you to the Chaotix Detective agency?"

She looked at her feet then back at him. "well...you see , something has happened...Im not sure what exactly...but..."

"Wait a minute!" Tom interupted. "You don't know whats happened...but you come here for them to stop it!?"

"no...She came here to get you guys to help her..." A female voice called as a red cat walked through the door. She had blue hair , yellow eyes , a black and green coat , stripped gloves and black boots.

"Who are you!?" Vector yelled from his seat.

She stopped and looked at him. "Thats how you treat your clients? I am Gravity!" She said and pointed to Abby "and thats my friend!"

Vector just sighed "hurry up and explain what happened then!"

Gravity sat down next to Abby. "well. We just came from North Mobius...There was a huge fire...the entire town was on fire...Someone did it...Abby seen them! But only for a split second...but the thing...the person said that they were the new ruler or Mobius before they tried to attack us..."

Vector looked at them. "...I see...and...North Mobius!?"

The two nodded.

"Thats so far away!"

"It happened yesterday...we came here in that time..." Gravity told him.

"...I think that there is a real problem on someones hands..."

"wow thats...harsh..." Espio said as he walked in the room with Phoebe. He leant against the wall and crossed his arms. Phoebe looked at the two cats.

Vector sighed. "well Espio , looks like we found a job!"

He grinned. "finally..."

Vector looked at the cats. "We'll help you...but you have to be able to pay us when were done...deal?"

Gravity nodded and Abby nodded after her.

"GAH!" Tom yelled as the little Chao climbed on his face. He tried pulling it off but it just stayed there. "GET OFF! GET OFF ME!"

Phoebe walked over to the Chao and grabbed it off Tom and snickered.

Vector looked outside , the sun was setting. "...well...we either head out right now or tomorrow...pick one..."

Abby looked at him. "we can't wait untill tomorrow! we have to go right now!"

Gravity nodded.

Vector looked at Espio "Espio...grab the tents...and Tom...are you comming?"

Toms ears twitched he looked at Vector and took a moment. He then nodded. "sure..."

"Great...everyone , get your stuff , were heading out.."


	3. Setting out

Half an hour later...

The chaotix along with Abby and Gravity have set out for North Mobius. They wouldn't make it before sunrise but it was good to atleast get a headstart. They had made a deal to make camp later on. That way they would have some rest for the next day...

Espio and Phoebe were in lead and followed by Gravity , Charmy , Vector , Holly , Abby , Tom and Mia.

"Do you guys reckon' we should make camp yet?" Vector asked. He was , obviously , not a speed type.

Phoebe stopped as Espio walked a little more then stopped. "What do you think Espio?" She faced him.

He shrugged. "I ,personally, could keep going all night..."

"yeah...I bet you could..." Phoebe said crossing her arms "But we have the whole team with us..."

"and the Clients!" Charmy said poking Abby and Gravity.

Tom stopped. "just let us rest man."

Espio closed his eyes. "fine...YOU GUYS can rest..." and he kept walking.

Phoebe pouted. "I'll follow him...you guys stay here and set up camp..." She followed him and eventually caught up to him. "hey , Espio wait up!" The two had reached an area out of sight by the others.

Espio stopped and faced her. "yeah?"

Phoebe grabbed his arm. "why the heck did you walk off?"

He looked around to see if anyone was around. He seen they were the only two. "...To get you out here..."

"what?"

"Follow me..." He grabbed her hand and started running off with her.

While everyone was setting up the tents Tom was standing against a tree. "stupid eggman..." He sighed and got his knife out. He started stabbing the tree continously. One minute he was just fine and dandy stabbing the tree , the next he had been pulled behind the tree through the was dark. You wouldn't be able to see anything. "crap..." he said.

"Shadow...what are you doing out here!?" A female voice said.

Tom looked confused. He had no idea what was going on. "what the hell...who are you!? Where are you!?"

"Shadow , don't be scared , It's me..." The female voice said.

Tom crawled back a little bit. "what shit is this!?" He felt something grab his quill. "GAH!" He stabbed whoever it was with a knife. "THE FUDGE!?"

"AH! OW! SHADOW!?" The Female voice yelled.

At that moment Gravity came and moved the bush out of the way letting light into where Tom was.

Tom looked to see who the female was.

The Female revealed to be a purple hedgehog. "AH! YOUR NOT SHADOW!" She said jumping back holding her arm which had been stabbed.

"I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!" Tom said getting up and aiming his knife at her.

"GAH! Put that down before you hurt someone!"

"Why so serious?" He hissed at her. "whats your name!? Why did you touch my quills!? And Why the fudge did you pull me into the bushes!?"

"I-I thought you were someone else! I swear! I didn't...I thought..." She mumbled. She had then closed her eys and fell over. She had passed out.

Gravity had seen the whole site , she immediatly called the others over. "GUYS! GET OVER HERE!"

Back with Phoebe and Espio.

The two had found theirselves lying on the edge of a lake. The Moon wasn't quite full , but close. It shinned on the water reflecting on the twos faces. It seemed as if magic was in the air that night. A soft breeze was as well. Both lying on their fronts next to each over. Starring at the water.

"wow...Espio, out here...It's so...so...just..." She laughed a little "Im not quite sure..." She said as she sat up.

Espio sat up as well. "...beautiful?"

She nodded "yeah...thats it..."

He smiled. "I wasn't talking about _that..._" He said grabbing her waist.

She just blushed heavily.

"Tom! What did you do!?" Vector asked pulling the female hedgehog back up from the ground.

Tom walked back a little bit. "Its not my fault! She touched my quills!"

Gravity held back a laugh. "do you know how weird that sounds!?"

Tom stopped and hung his head down and shoved the knife back in his glove. "yes...Yes I do...She kept saying something about Some 'Shadow' though..."

Abby dropped the first aid box when she heard Tom. It landed on Vectors foot. "Shadow..." She said to herself. Her eyes widened. She ran into one of the tents.

Everyone looked a little confused at the sight.

"Whats her problem?" Charmy asked openly as if he was asking everyone.

"I don't know..." Vector said scratching his head.

"First Ive seen her act like that..." Gravity said. "Maybe you should ask?" She said pointing to Vector.

"What!? Why me!? i hardley know her!"

"exactly! If I were to ask and it upset her then she may become angry at me, as YOU only met her TODAY so if shes angry at you it won't matter!"

"pfft...Stupid Logic..." Vector said to himself as he was pushed towards the tent by Gravity and Holly.

Tom looked at charmy. He then heard his stomache growl he then looked back at Charmy.

"...your not going to eat me are you...?" Charmy asked a little scared.

Tom shook his head and looked at the moon. "...no...not tonight atlease..."

Charmy grabbed the firewood and walked back over to the campsite.

Tom laughed as he grabbed some wood as well and walked over. "now , we create a fire..."

Charmy nodded as he got a few matches out and tried to light the fire

"what!? Charmy!? Don't use that!" He said taking the matches off him. "Use this!" He said giving him a lighter. "It's much easier..."

Charmy nodded then started the campfire. He also managed to set his antennea alight in the process.

"Holy shit Charmy! Your antennea!" Tom pointed at it.

Charmy looked at it then smiled creepily. He then ran around.

Tom stopped he just sat down and pretended he wasn't there.

Gravity walked over to the camp fire and sat down. She pulled some stuff out of her backpack. "yum..." She said to herself.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"meat!~" She said pulling out a few steaks.

"...you keep meat in your backpack?"

She nodded. "It came in handy , didn't it?" She said passing one to Tom and putting hers over the fire.

Tom shrugged. "Its edible , is it not?"

She looked at him. "...whatever..."

at that time Vector came out of the tent followed by Abby. He sighed. "so , Abby has met Shadow before I am correct?"

Gravity shrugged. "How should I know?"

Abby sat down and held her head. She looked around. She hadn't noticed Tom before, she had only just seen him. She jumped back from her spot , she appeared scared.

Tom facepalmed. "What the hell?"

Gravity looked confused "..Im not sure...A-Abby...whats wrong?"

Abby looked at her then at Tom. "...Y-You won't hurt me...?"

Tom starred at her.

"Shadow...don't hurt me...o-ok?"

Tom looked at her. "shadow...?My names not Shadow...Whats wrong with you...?"

Abby stopped she was still cautious though , she stepped behind Gravity. "Y-Your not Shadow...?"

"no , my names Tom..."

She walked away from gravity then looked at Tom closely. "...o-oh my...I-Im sorry..."

Vector looked confused. "...er...Whats happening?"

Gravity looked at Abby. "yeah Abby , whats up? Youve never mistaken anyone else ever before..."

Abby looked at them then hung her head low. "...I...I think its time I tell you guys the truth..."

Gravity looked nervous.

Later...

"so you see...I can't see colour...Because of Shadow...and he nearly tried to finish me off...Im lucky I made it to this day alive...Ive been like this for , what , a few years now..."

"oh...wow...Abby why didn't you say that in the first place?" Gravity asked.

"...Grav...I didn't cause I hate to feel out...different...you know that..."

"oh...sorry Abby..."

"wow...that harsh..." Vector said biting into his steak.

Abby nodded. "yeah...well...you mess with Shadow..."

Charmy finished his steak then looked around. In Gravitys bag there were two more steaks. "er...Gravity...Can I have those two steaks?"

Gravity looked at him. "sure~"

"hey , what about Phoebe and Espio?" Tom asked

Vector looked at him

"oh , right , let Espio starve..."

"Where are they anyway?" Vector asked.

Holly shrugged as Charmy stole the steaks from Gravity.

"I dont know...well...they'll show up sooner or later..." Vector said while finishing his steak.

"...I hope..." Abby said

"and about the tents , girls in one boys in another." Vector said while walking into one.

"But theres three tents!" Abby said

"Exactly! One for myself!" Vector said as he sat down.

"pfft...whatever..." Tom said finishing his steak , he then chocked on it. "GAH!" He spat the piece of meat back up. "HELL NO! IM NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME TENT AS ESPIO AND CHARMY!"

Charmy facepalmed. "Guys! even I can sort this out!"

Eeryone starred at Charmy "Go on..."

"Ok , well!" He said. "We have tent A where Abby , Gravity and I can sleep! Tent B Holly , Tom and Vector! Tent C will have the remandors! Espio and Phoebe!"

"well , thats great but what about her?" Vector said pointing to the unconscious hedgehog.

"She can sleep outside of the tents!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah , that will do..." Vector said going into his tent. "Now , Im going to sleep. See you guys in the morning..."


	4. The chaos begins!

Running. Zooming past. Breathing heavily. It's Abby in the darkness.

_How long have I been running!? I have to had lost him! _She thinks as she slows down and takes a minute to catch her breath. The next thing she knew she had a knife against her neck , unable to move.

Shadow stood with the knife. "...you..." He whispered. "...your the one Im after..."

"N-No! I-It must be a mistake! I...I...p-please! W-What did I even do!?"

He pulled the knife even closer , but not yet cutting her. "You know well enough what you did Abby...Your the one that told me in to Eggman...Now , Im his most wanted..."

"N-No! Its a mistake! Y-You won't kill me!?" She screamed with a bit of question in her voice.

Shadow grinned. "Your right...I won't kill you...But I will make you go through as much pain as possible..." He said grabbing her arm and removing the knife from her neck.

"No!...Please Shadow...Dont!"

He starred at her. "don't? Don't!? What happened when I told you 'Don't tell me in for disobaying him'!?" He said as he turned her towards her and held the knife back , poking it into the sides of her eyes , one after the other. Her screames filled the air. He hadn't gone deep enough to kill her , just enough to remove part of her sight. She knew there wasn't much else she could do , before he managed to makeher lose all sight she knocked him over and ran for it screaming as she cried. The pain she was in was unbarable.

A scream had gotten the attention of Gravity , one of few who had stayed up. She ran into a tent and seen Abby sitting there ,breathing frantically. "Abby , whats wrong?"

"T-The...a...a dream...It feels real every time..." She said while nearly falling over.

Gravity scratched her head. "well , you can come stay up with the rest of us if you want..."

Abby took a minute then nodded. She got up and walked out the tent and sat around the fire.

On the way out of the tent Gravity looked at Vector. "wow , he was out quick..."

Charmy nodded. "He usually is..."

Gravity looked at him. "I see why , with you and you being all hyperactive" She said pointing at Charmy and Holly. "what are the other two like though?"

"Other two?"

"You mean Poebe and Espio?"

Gravity nodded. "the purple and cream coloured ones"

"ah , well...Espio is a fun hating , killing machine that hates smiles and sugar." Holly told her. "And Phoebes the crazy girl that likes him!"

Tom choked then looked at her. "Wait , wait , wait! Phoebe likes Espio!?"

Charmy and Holly nodded. "didn't you know?" Charmy asked. "It's no secret , and Espio likes her back!...well...I think..."

Tom started laughing. "oh god! The rabbit likes the chameleon!"

Gravity facepalmed. "and what about YOU then?"

Toms laugh died down then eventually muted. "Don't be stupid , I don't like anyone..."

"whatever , you have to like someone though..."

"Bah. You wish..."

Abby looked at them all and sighed.

Charmy yawned. "hey guys...Im gonna' head to bed now...see you in the morning..." He said as he walked into his tent.

Gravitys ears twitched as she turned her head. "do you think we should look for Phoebe and Espio?" She said in a semi worried tone. "You know , before its pitch black out there."

Holly shook her head. "Phoebe can handle herself , and Espios a ninja."

Gravity looked at her. "wow , He's a ninja?"

She nodded. "He's got all these sharp pointy things he uses to attack stuff!"

Gravity nodded back at her.

The next morning...

Charmy was the first one up. He flew out the tent flap and was hit in the face with a big stick. "ow! what was that!?" He looked up to see a purple hedgehog holding the stick. It was the girl from last night.

"who are you!? Why did your friend stab me last night!?" The girl screamed in a french accent. The bee starred at her.

"w-What? I-I-I...P-Please don't hurt me any more!" He said as he burst out in tears.

The hedgehog looked at him then dropped her branch. "ah...N-no...Please shut up little bee boy! I..I didn't...ah..."

Charmy kept crying as it got louder the girl stepped back a little bit.

"hey , whats happening out here!?" Gravity asked as she came out of her tent. She then seen the hedgehog. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?"

The hedgehog backed off a little. "Im not doing anything! I-"

"-She hit me with the big stick!" Charmy cried as he pointed to the branch.

The hedgehog showed her the stab wound. "Your friend stabbed me last night! I was scared and it was self defence!"

Gravity looked at her. "well...If she WAS bad she would have killed you by now..." she said to Charmy.

The hedgehog sighed. "good...my name is nisha..." She smiled then frowned. "Now when will someone bandage my wound! I will get a disease if they dont!"

Tom had come out of his tent "oh geez..." he stretched "some night..." He noticed the third tent. He decided to check it out. He looked over into the tent but there was no one there. "...hm...they wern't here last night..." He looked and seen some footprints a little bit away. It was the footprints from last night. "oh...?" He followed the footprints and it lead to the lake. He seen a glove on the ground. He picked it up. "...Its phoebes..." He looked around but there was no one. He decided to head back. By the time he was there the others had woken up.

There was a movement in one of the bushes. Holly looked at it. "hey guys..." She said pointing to the bush. She got up and walked over to it. Phoebe had walked through the bush. "hey guys..."

Espio followed. "there you are..."

Phoebe took her glove from Tom and put it back on. "I thought I lost this..."

Vector looked at Espio. He looked tired. "Hey you ok Espio? You look tired..."

Espio nodded. "yeah...just didn't get much sleep last night..." He said while smiling.

"you two were walking all night?"

Espio shook his head. "we got some sleep , just not alot"

Phoebe nodded her head as she picked sticks out of her hair.

"Right , right! But someone please bandage it!?" Nisha asked while looking at them.

The two starred blankly at the hedgehog. "who's that?" Phoebe whispered to Espio

"I don't know..." He whispered back "Do you know her?"

She looked at him. "If I did I wouldn't be asking!"

The hedgehog walked up to the two arguing and looked at them unimpressed. She got her hand and slapped Espio across the face. He fell back a little he was about to launch at her but Phoebe held him back by the arm. He tried to loosen her grip but that failed.

She looked at him. "Espio , don't...atleast not yet..." She slolw let go of his arm and stepped back.

Abby walked up to the hedgehog with a medical equiptment case. "I guess I can bandage that for you..."

The hedgehog sighed. "Finally!"


	5. Sing , 'after the rain'

"so , what time should we make it to North Mobius?" Tom asked while leaning against a tree.

"...about...tomorrow night...at the earliest..." Espio told him.

"...At the earliest?"

He nodded.

Tom looked around. "A-Alright people! Hurry up! Will you!?"

Espio looked at him. "...we have all day Tom , no need to rush..."

tom looked at him. "'No need to rush'!? 'No need to rush'!?"

Espio nodded.

"Dude! We have a need to rush! We also have a need for speed!"

"Stop it. Your starting to sound like Sonic...or...some sort of Nerd that likes Video games too much..."

Tom held himself back from punching him. He hated it when people talk back to him. "Trust me! We HAVE to go! Fast!"

Espio sighed. "Tom...fine...but i don't see you packing up the tents...I'll see what Vector will do about it..." He got up and walked over To Vector.

Tom started packing the tent up but making a mess out of it. He had gotten it packed away though by the time Espio returned.

"Vector said that we have to hurry either way."

"good , good."

"-but , We'll still make it there at night..."

"GAH! WHY!?"

Espio stood there. "..." and went silent. He decided to just ignore Tom. It would be for the better. He looked at the mess of a tent Tom made and looked at him. "...mother of god...you made it WORSE Tom..."

Tom's eyes widened and he backed off a little.

After a while the others have packed up the tents , and were nearly ready to head out. They grabbed their bags and what they brought.

Vector started walking , he actualy was up the front with Abby and Tom. He looked to the back of the group to see Espio , Gravity and Phoebe while Charmy and Holly were in the middle.

"Hey Espio! Arn't you gonna' come up front!?"

Espio looked at Vector and shook his head as he kept walking and looking at the ground.

Vector looked back at where he was walking and every now and then looked back at him in confusion. "he's the speed leader , he's supposed to be up here..." he said to himself. He then looked back at Phoebe. "...somethings up..."

Tom seemed to be at the front of everyone , he looked like he wanted to run but was being held back. Holly and Charmy were just randomly talking about sugar shots and Gravity seemed to have moved up to the front with Abby.

That left Phoebe and Espio in the back. Vector had stopped looking over and he kept walking. But he was still listening.

Half an hour later...

Still at the back was Phoebe and Espio.

Phoebe didn't seem overly excited as she always did , perhaps it was because apparently the two didn't get much sleep that night. But she wasn't tired. She was singing softly to herself as she walked , It was a slow tune. "Itsumo no deguchi wo tobi deshite Ikikawau hito to nagare ni makasete everyday...everyday" She appeared to be singing most of it in a different language. "Kasukana hikaru ga zashi konde Ame agari no machi sora miagete rainyday...rainyday" She kept her head low.

Espio looked at her and listened. As if he could understand. He looked ahead instead but kept listening to her.

"Sewashinai day by day and night Ame agette kuruma sakete Kimi no motohe on the run Niji no ato oikakeru grooving Toki wa nagarete"

His mouth moved slowly and lip sang what she was saying. _"omoi wo daite" _he whispered the same time she sang.

She placed one foot after the other "Oh let don't let me down gonna let go Matasetane gomenyo"

His voice grew slightly louder , but under her voice. "Kimi no te no hira kara omoi ga sorahe mau yo Chiisana yuuki wo motte ashitahe kaketeyukuyo"

Phoebe sang the words and looked at him."I say yes. toki wo koete Deaeta kimi ga boku ni kureta mono" Her voice died down.

"Mou One step. kimi wo mamotte Mirai kanaeru ai ga sokoni aru hazusa"

She had stopped altogether and listened to him. She didn't think he had realised.

He had though...He just kept going. He somehow knew the song. That had seemed to give great notice to her. He looked at her while singing it.

She looked a little confused but stayed quiet and kept walking. She went back to her earlier mood of nothing. while walking she bit her lip though , as if she was worried.

Espio had stopped aswell. "...whats wrong?"

She slowed down immediatly and looked at him. "..." She shook her head. "n...nothing..." She stuttered and picked up the pace.

He scratched his head in confusion. He then looked infront of him to see everyone else had gone. He didn't look worried though. He knew where they had to go. North. They just kept walking.

The wind was low and gentle , the scene was full of colour. But as they kept walking the colour dropped.

Phoebe's head felt like exploding sometimes , this was one of the times. She keeps a million things in there , and trys not to let them go.

His head was similar. He worries about the past and present , not necasarily about the future though. While Phoebe is always wondering of the future.  
He has a million thoughts but lets them go as he feels should. He doesn't act on the spot , he thinks first while she often runs into danger.

they Continued walking...

Still didn't see the others.

It was still morning and they had until night to reach North Mobius , _Pleanty of Time..._ Espio thought to himself and looked over at Phoebe...


	6. Defying Gravity

Gravity had taken Vectors headphones and put them on. Vector didn't seem very worried about them. he had his newer pair with him, so , he had a replacement if they broke. "be careful with that Grav"

She nodded and put them on , plugging the cord into her MP3 player.

Vector had sighed as he kept walking but then was forced onto the ground by something hitting him in the back.

It took a moment for the others to realise he had been knocked over.

Abby looked at him. "you alright Vector?"

Gravity looked around as did Tom , Holly and Charmy.

A shocked , almost scream came from Abby as she was kicked down as well. Something made the trees move quickly.

Gravity starred at her then looked at Nisha. She was starring back at her. just as surprised.

Holly was the next one flung down then Charmy. Tom went to help her but was knocked down as well.

"the hell?" He asked himself looking up , but staying on the ground. He saw something swoosh through the branches then kick down nisha.

Gravity instantly jumped back from shock. She turned around to be facing a green, white , grey and black cat. Her main body colour was white , she had greyish coloured hair though. Green markings all over her muzzle and body. she didn't seem to be wearing anything , but it looked as if she was wearing shoes of some sort due to un-natural heels she had. A grin spread on her face as she went to kick Gravity.

she fought back. she avoided the kick and grabbed her leg and flipped her onto the ground.

"Cat fight!" Tom called out as he sat up. Grinning.

Gravity couldn't hear him over the music. If she did she would have kicked him already.

The green and white cat looked up to her and whistled.

She still was starring. She couldn't hear the whistle either. But she was knocked down besides the cat as the headphones flew off she looked up.

As the white cat jumped up a pink rabbit gave Gravity a deathstare. Her skin was darker then the fluff bits on her ears , head , glove cuffs and hair. they were much lighter. While she wore blue and yellow high-heels and long yellow gloves , she were an outfit that covered less then rouges outfit , also made up of yellow and blue. She pointed a gun at Gravity. "...Don't move if you know whats good for ya'..."

Gravity felt the shock go down her spine in a form of a bitter tingle.

Tom was about to jump up to help but he was kicked down on his front by the cat. she then stepped on him. "do it and your gone , Hedgehog..."

"pffft. Hedgehog? It's SHADOWHOG." he said being a wise crack.

She pushed the heel into his back. "I do not necessarily care"

The rabbit looked at Gravity still. "stay here and be a good girl. Move , and you'll feel a small bit of pain...called death..."

Gravity nodded slowly , trying to think of something she could do.

The rabbit went around cuffing up the others , exept for Tom , and then tying them all to a tree. She grabbed their bags and started looking through them. she passed the gun to the cat. "if they even BLINK...shoot them...We get paid the more violence we do...So..."

The cat nodded. "but we want it to look like they had a fair fight..."

"exactly..."

The cat looked at Tom and Gravity , observing their moves. Tom was lying on his front facing Gravity while he was next to the others tied up. at the moment he was the most likely to do something. He eyed gravity and then looked at the girl ontop of him. going up and down , up and down. Trying to tell her to do something.

The girl seemed to be still watching them , but not constantly.

Gravity mouthed something but not quite saying it. _"Hold on..." _

He starred at her confused.

Gravity made a quick move for the tree everyone was tied to.

The white cat quickly turned around holding the gun at her , but still ontop of Tom. "Get down."

Gravity flenched a bit but then grabbed the tree branch , she seemed to be hugging it tightly.

She paused and started laughing slowly. "ah...ha..." she sighed. "your nothing more then a scared little girl...arn't you?"

Gravitys grip grew tighter then her hair started going up. Next was her cape , then , the grass , the leaves , and everything else. "not completly..."

the cat suddenly screamed out as she started floating off. "AMNESIA!"

Tom had started floating too , luckily he had grabbed the tree branch and the cats foot , keeping her in the air.

To the word screamed by the cat the rabbit looked at her then seen what was happening. she too was also off the ground but she was holding onto a branch of a different tree. "Crap! What are you doing kid!?"

Gravity starred behind her to see her. She laughed. She then touched her shoes as they glowed. She let go of the tree and she gained control of gravity itself. She wasn't drifting off like the others , but she was floating.

Tom was starring at Gravity ,then at the cat , then at holly , then at Vector. shocked was the word.

Gravity looked at tom. She went over and put something on his ear. He then dropped to the ground. He found that he had gained the ability to defy gravity as she did. He grinned and faced the cat. "so , whats the plan?" He said nudging her.

"Gravity keeps people on the ground , We can't actualy attack. We can only stop them from attacking."

"bah. Watch me." He grabbed one of the clips she had used and pinched it onto the cats ear. He flung his hand back then punched her in the face.

Gravity shrugged. "beats everything else." she sighed putting a clip on the rabbit and attacking. "But I have more control then all of you , as I can control what YOU can control" She said starring at Tom and pulling him down. "so don't get ahead of yourself"

The rabbit attacked Gravity while she wasn't paying attention. Gravity fell backwards then went straight up into the air , then down causing a wave of ground to make both the cat and rabbit jump back.

Tom grabbed the rabbit and Gravity grabbed the cats. The two nodded at eachover. Gravity put all the gravity back in the area then threw the rabbit and cat's head into eachovers , causing them to pass out.

Everyone else was just starring in amazement.

Gravity took the clips off Tom , the rabbit and the cat. She looked at the rabbit. "...I think her names Amnesia...the cat called that out earlier when I disabled the gravity..."

Tom nodded as he unlocked the cuffs and un-tied everyone from the tree. "...well...one thing or another...it was fun beating them up..."

Vector grabbed the bags. "what were they after anyway?" he said checking the bags , making sure it was all there. which it was.

"random homicidal attacks? what sort of person would..." Nisha's voice trailed off as she remembered what she had done the other night , and Tom stabbing her. She stopped talking then starred at Tom.

Tom noticed. "what?"

"N-Nothing..."

"well , I think were going to be a little late..." Vector said checking the other bags.

Tom had gone silent. He started walking. "lets go then..."


End file.
